


Eat Bobby Flay

by LadyDisdayne



Series: Bringing Home the Bacon [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Beat Bobby Flay - Freeform, Brief cannibalism mentions, Domestic Fluff, Eating Animals (Mentioned), Eddie just wants to work, Food Network - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Klyntar Names, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Pet Names, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Slice of Life, Venom just wants to eat, Venoms Eating Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Eddie tries to distract Venom with cable and Venom finds a new show to watch.Or,An explanation of why Bobby Flay should be eaten.





	Eat Bobby Flay

“Bud, you gotta let me work. This is due in just over three hours and we can’t be late on another deadline.”

 

**Hungry Eddie...hungry now…**

 

The smooth black tendril poking Eddie’s ear renewed its assault with increased intensity. Eddie reached up, gently smacking at Venom, only to have a second tendril jam its way into his other ear. 

 

“Really dude? Why are you acting like this?!” 

 

**Hungry Eddie…**

 

Eddie sighed, he could feel Venom’s hunger and boredom and knew it would just get worse if he tried to ignore it. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll make you a huge thing of popcorn, even let you dump chocolate on it, and you can watch TV while I work, okay?” 

 

**Want meat Eddie… want meat now…**

 

“Please love, three hours. That’s all I’m askin’ for here. What if I dumped bacon bits on it too?”

 

**Only if its the real bacon bits Eddie. We know you use the fake cheap vegan shit when you think we’re not looking.**

 

Eddie sighed again, deeper this time. While moving to the written word had given him the freedom to work from home and avoid venomous surprises at the office, Venom had taken it to mean that they “can do whatever they want” whenever Venom wants. This included, but was not limited to, hunting, sleeping, and eating Costco packs of Hershey bars, wrappers and all, at any time of day or night. The symbiote had even taken to sneaking the apartment windows open and grabbing feathered snacks when Eddie fell asleep at his laptop, if the pigeons feathers he keeps finding shoved under the couch cushions are any indication. He may have also graduated to grabbing rats from the alley below, but Eddie is doing his best not to think too hard about the possible tail chunk and suspicious fur balls under the coffee table he found last week. 

 

“Okay fine, the good bacon bits and I’ll even throw in some chocolate bars for later. But you’ve gotta give me three FULL hours. No more poking, and no sneaking pigeons when you think I am distracted.”

 

**Fine Eddie. They have too many feathers anyways.**

 

Eddie stretched as he walked to the kitchen and threw a few bags of popcorn into the microwave. Venom’s noodle head sprouted from Eddie’s shoulder and watched the microwave with fierce interest.  Five minutes later a massive bucket of the gooey, meaty snack was plopped down on the coffee table along with a couple clearance bin chocolate bars. Eddie flipped on the TV to one of the true crime channels Venom enjoyed.  

“Okay bud, you are good to go. Here is the remote if you need to change the volume. Three hours and we will be done until Monday morning alright?”

 

Venom shoved his face into their bucket and started munching, chocolate dripping onto the coffee table as he nodded. 

 

“Gross dude, but thanks.” With his deadline looming, Eddie turned his back to the TV and cranked up his headphones. He could feel Venom’s contentment flowing through their bond. Smiling, he went back to his article and got to work. 

 

…

 

Eddie knew working on an article on the living conditions of the teenage homeless would be gut wrenching, but his stomach was really starting to churn. It started off as an intense, almost lust like hunger, and had suddenly taken a turn towards nausea. His clock read 5:15, only two into his three hours. He could ignore it for another hour right? He was so close to getting this out the door anyways.

 

Eddie buckled down and started writing again, only to be hit with another wave of the lustful hunger ten minutes later. This was immediately followed by a powerful round of nausea, strong enough to make him gag. 

 

**Nooooooooooooooooooooo. Why would you do that?! That's absolutely disgusting.**

 

Another wave of disgust and nausea rolled through Eddie’s body. “Venom, what the hell man? We have under an hour to go. You promised you would let me get this done.”

 

**Sorry Eddie, they are torturing the meat.** More nausea, this time tinged with despair.

 

“Who is doing what now? Why are you so upset?” Eddie looked up. Venom had discovered Food Network and was watching Bobby Flay run around a studio kitchen, looking concerned over something vaguely meat shaped, deep fried, and coated in gravy and tiny greens.  Eddie had been trying to avoid this ever since he signed up for cable last month. 

 

Venom had a strange relationship with human food, he is willing to try anything once and even enjoyed many of the same things as Eddie - fried eggs, tots, chocolate, sushi, and, weirdly enough, lentils and some nuts. Eddie is not quite sure if that enjoyment was a byproduct of his own tastes or not. He could leave the lentils and there is only so many times in a week a guy can handle “tots-n-chocolate, Eddie.”

 

Meat was another thing entirely.  Venom got angry anytime anything was cooked above rare, and even then he would have preferred if Eddie just let him eat it “fresh and warm, from the source.”  Exceptions were made for salami and bacon, which Venom preferred raw and slimy, of course.

 

Eddie really needed to take some time and figure out what it was that Venom needed from the food he craved. It took them almost three weeks of nightly hunts to regain their full strength after nearly dying in the rocket explosion. The past couple weeks however, the symbiote had been craving human heads less and less. They still went hunting most nights, but the actual midnight snacks were down to one or two a week. Eddie assumed it was because they weren’t under the same stress as when they first bonded and no longer needed the extra for their recovery, but it was possible that it could be something else entirely.  

 

**Everything is ruined. The little man did not live up to his name.**

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

**His name is strong, but he is weak. We thought we would get to watch him flay flesh from bone and skin from bodies, but all he has done is attempt wit with the so called judges and then DEEP FRY the poor meat. He deserves to be** **_eaten_ ** **for his crimes.**

 

Bobby FLAY...of course. Klyntar naming conventions were interesting to say the least. Eddie had met Riot, as well as Venom obviously, but it turned out that the other symbiotes all had similar names - Scream, Agony, and Lasher just to name a few. Violent, powerful names, chosen by the symbiote to convey what they thought their defining traits or strengths were.

 

“Bud, names are weird. Think of it this way, you don’t actually spit venom right?”

 

**We could if we wanted to.**

 

“Sure you could buddy...but you don’t, and yet you picked Venom because of how it made you feel. Human names are a bit different, parents pick first names because they like the way it sounds, or they have some sentimental meaning. With a few exceptions, first names aren’t used as anything other than names. Last names are normally inherited, passed down parent to child. Kids sure aren't named random things they pull from their hosts memories that they think sound badass.” 

 

**You know that’s not how it works, Eddie. Venom is OUR name, we chose it because it is strong, like WE are strong together . It’s not just a random word…**

 

Eddie cuts Venom off before he went off on a tangent. “Look, Venom, the point is you can’t just eat the guy because one of his ancestors was given the surname Flay.”

 

**There are more reasons Eddie, this man is a prideful ass. He praises himself for the smallest of things and coats his food in more plant matter than should be legal. He is an inexperienced competitor, yet he wins constantly because he adds some plant called Calabrian chili to everything. Completely unoriginal. We wouldn’t be surprised if he is cheating Eddie. And cheaters are bad people and we get to eat bad people.**

 

“Not valid reasons for eating people dear. I’m not saying he is a good person, or even that great of a chef, but we can’t just go eating everyone that overcooks a hunk of meat. Plus I am pretty sure he lives in New York or something and he’s not worth the drive.”  

 

**Fine Eddie, but if he ever visits San Francisco, we get to teach him the definition of flay.**

 

“Yeah no Venom, that’s never gonna be a thing.” 

 

A fight ring bell chimes on the TV and Venom turns back to watch the judging, grumbling about being hungry and that Eddie is being a killjoy. 

 

“Why do you keep watching this if it’s so disgusting and you hate him so much?”

 

**Because there is a chance he will lose and then we can watch the challenger eat him.**

 

“You know that's not how this works right?” 

 

Venom softly chuckles and fondness flowed across their bond.  **We know Eddie. It is still fun to watch him lose… and to distract you from working. Can we get food now?**

 

“You little _shit_ , did you use our bond to make me sick so I would talk to you?” A small shiver of guilt mixed with smugness. Venom had definitely been purposely sending across the nausea and weird lust hunger. “And here I was, planning to take you for all you can eat sushi and to that new bakery with the four layer chocolate cake for being so good while I worked. Guess we are having that tasty kale salad you _loved_ so much last week.” Regret and sorrow was not what Eddie expected to feel, but it came on strong and clear. 

 

**We are sorry Eddie...we will be good for the rest of your three hours. Fifteen minutes to go right?**

 

Eddie glared. “Yeah no, you owe me for the entire time you made me sick, plus the fifteen minutes you distracted me for, plus extra for being a needy shit. Now, why don’t you let me pick the next thing you watch?” Eddie snagged the remote before Venom could protest and opened On Demand, selecting a series and handing the remote back. 

 

**Decadent Desserts? Eddieeee what is this?**

 

“Not entirely sure, but it sounded like something you would like. Now, how 'bout I get to finish this and then we can talk about dinner?” Venom didn’t respond, and the return of the lust-hunger, this time mingled with intense joy, indicated that the rivers of chocolate flowing across the screen were doing the trick. Checking his watch, Eddie went back to work. Without any further distractions, he should be able to get this done before Venom’s episode ended and the deadline hit.  

 

The tendrils from earlier were suddenly back, wrapped around Eddie’s shoulders. Quietly across their bond came a whispered “ _ Thank you, my Eddie,”  _ and gratitude, pure joy, and  _ love  _ filled Eddie’s heart.

 

“I’m still not letting you eat Bobby Flay. And we are still getting salad.” Of course he would take them to get sushi and cake after he finished his article, but for now Venom didn’t need to know that.  Eddie raised his hand to touch his Other, his own affection flowing freely in return.


End file.
